A visit from a monkey
by haru's
Summary: Ritsu has feelings for Ayame and he wants to tell him how he feels,but can Ritsu hold his courage to tell him? RitsuAyame fluff. Shonenai


Ritsu/Ayame

Shonen-ai /boy love…..oh its so fluffy I just wanted make a snowman or snowmonkey

Hope you guys like it. Just a short little one-shot which can lead to more, maybe we shall see. There are not enough ritsu-fics. I've been wanting to write a ritsu fic forever. He is so cute.

/…./ -thoughts

A visit from a monkey

A finger hovered over a door-bell while the finger's owner shook in fear . Ritsu stood in front of the door unsure of whether he should go through with his little plan. He jumped from foot to foot with his hand inches from the doorbell looking very much like his counterpart monkey form. Ayame watched Ritsu through the window ,amused,but decided to wait for Ritsu to ring for him. After what seemed like an eternity the monkey finally pressed the bell timidly and jumped backwards when Ayame opened the door seconds later.

"Come in, come in sweet Ri-san. Don't you look lovely in that dress, you would think I made it." Ayame said with his usual dramatic flourish

"h-hello Aya-san, I didn't mean to bother you. I'm sorry, I really should of called first, I'm so sorry, I'll leav—" but Ritsu was cut short by Ayame who placed his fingers gently over Ritsu's mouth.

"It's ok my dear why don't you come in its cold out."

Ayame was always gentle with Ritsu because he knew almost anything could send him into repenting hysterics. Ayame also had always had a soft spot for him. He wasn't sure why. It had to be true, that old saying… how opposites attract. There couldn't be anyone more different than Aya. The flamboyance and confidence of Aya against the demureness and insecurity of Ritsu. Aya had also heard of his little brother's new relationship with Kyonkichi. And they couldn't be any different either. How happy Aya was when he heard the news, but that story is for another day. (1)

Ritsu's heart and thoughts were frantic and he fell on the floor before even reaching the living room.

"Why Ritsu-san wouldn't you rather sit under the heated table. The hallway is quite breezy and uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, I'm so unbearable. Just sitting down in the hallway, what a rude guest I am ! You could transform in the cold how very selfish of me let me lay here to die for your own sake Ayame-san. " Poor Ritsu wanted to die at the moment he didn't think he could go through with this. Ritsu had loved Ayame for a long while now, more than just the regular cousinly love and he had come today to express himself and give some chocolates on a certain dog's advice. Ayame was just so confident and beautiful he couldn't help himself. Ritsu was certain that he wasn't good enough and would surely be turned down , but Shigure-san had insisted he come.

As Ritsu was thinking he hadn't healized that he was being dragged into the living room by soft gentle hands. When Ritsu realized this, he began to fret at the contact. /I don't deserve to be touched by those lovely hands. I sin just looking at his mere wrists, I am so lowly, let the gods strike me dead!"/

Ayame saw the panic on Ritsu's face and decided to hug his poor cousin to console him for whatever thought going through his head. Of course this just made Ritsu panic more and he jumped from the embrace landing ungracefully on to the floor skidding his knees.

" O my poor Ri-chan! I'll go get you some band-aids."

"O no that's ok don't, not on my behalf I---" but Ayame had already returned sprinting before he could finish his fumbling sentence.

Ayame sat next to Ritsu on the floor and lifted the dress' hem slightly up to put on cold lotion on to the slightly bleeding cuts. Ritsu hissed slightly as the cold substance burned the fresh cuts, but only sub-consciously. His conscience self was transfixed by Ayame's soft fingers and his prettily sparklingly eyes covered half way by silky white hair all of which were so close to him.

Ayame put some brightly covered bandaids on Ritsu which had little snakes on them and than patted Ritsu on the shoulder lightly, bringing the monkey out of his trance.

" All done" smilingly prettily Ayame leaned back to give the monkey some room.

"thank you" Ritsu mumbled still a little shaken. Unknowledgeable to the fact that Ayame was a little shaken as well. Ritsu's soft pale skin had brought Ayame to thinking naughty thinks about the other boy.

" So what brings you here on this lovely day, Ritsu?" Ayame asked after regaining his own composure

"O well you see I-I umm wanted to uh"

Ayame waited patiently as the adorable blushing boy in front of him tried to find his words.

"Um here" Ritsu shoved a heart-shaped box into Ayame's hand and tried to leap away, but Ayame was faster and grabbed hold of Ritsu's wrist. The box had the words I loved you written nicely on the velvet box and inside were delicious (and expensive) chocolates.

"What's this for?" the snake inquired, puzzled.

"Well errr you see I've sort of had some feelings for you for a while annnnd" Ritsu's head seemed to lower with every word. " shigure told me I should tell you, and I know you'll probably think im so stupid and annoying but I just had to let you know and.."

Ayame's eyes filled with happy tears and tugged Ritsu down to the floor beside him.

He lifted Ritu's face which was dotted with tears of worry. Ritsu's eyes that were full of fear of rejection ,opened wide as Ayame covered his mouth with his own and kissed softly.

Ayame moved his head back to see Ritsu's face. There was so much happiness and surprise that he couldn't help but giggle as he pulled his cousin close to him, resting his head in the nook of the other's neck.

"Thank you" Ritsu said tentively

" Oh, don't be silly, don't make it sound like I was just doing you a favor. I like you too Ritsu-ai, Hell I'll say it. I love you.

Ritsu hugged back and said firmly without a stutter, fumble, or mumble "I love you too Ayame-ai."

END

haru's

(1)- I might write the fic where Aya finds out his brother's secret.

AN- I don't know if I'll write another Ritsu-fic as a sort of a sequel. I probably will cuz I love my cutey Ritsu, he is just too much fun. But I kind of wanna write a non-fruits basket fic like gravitation or loveless or legal drug or somin. Tell me what you think I should write. I'm open to any comments on this fic ,I don't mind flames even lol, they're funny tee-hee. I don't know if homophobes wana make me puke,laugh(at their stupid ranting) OR scream + rip their hearts out with my bare hands and put it in a blender and feed it to the vampires under the floor boards tee hee :3


End file.
